


Show Me How It's Done

by WondrousWendy



Series: Wendy's Kinktober Pieces [10]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Power Bottom Vanessa Vancleef, Rare Pairings, Teasing, The Uncrowned, Top Tess Greymane, Vaginal Fingering, World of Warcraft: Legion, both of these Gal Pals(TM) have a little bit of daddy issues, useful lesbian teaches useless lesbian how to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy
Summary: While working in her office in the heart of the Uncrowned's tunnels within Dalaran's underbelly, Tess Greymane finds an uninvited guest has managed to sneak into her quarters with a demand.Day Ten -- Leather





	Show Me How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a guilty pleasure rare pair. I really love Tess Greymane and Vanessa Vancleef, and I honestly feel like they have a lot to bond over potentially! Not to mention, Vanessa has a hard time getting along with the other folks working for the Uncrowned, so I think she'd butt heads with Tess initially. I also like to think that perhaps Edwin Vancleef didn't get a chance for a redemption arc in WoW, but maybe Vanessa might be able to find one! I'd like to think Tess could help her get there.

“Hey, princess, does daddy dearest know you like to skulk in the shadows and play assassin?”

Tess doesn’t bother turning her head and continues focusing on the business in front of her—the finances of the Uncrowned’s efforts against the Legion. She knows damn well who’s behind her, actually lurking in the shadows. Everyone’s better off if she pays no mind to the little thorn in their side they’ve been dealing with over the past few days—none other than Vanessa Vancleef, daughter of the notorious Edwin Vancleef. The recently deposed leader of the Defias Brotherhood may have been able to convince the other members of the council that she posed no threat to their members and their operations, but Tess isn’t ready to extend that same courtesy just yet. Vanessa is a loose cannon—she fought the Champion for goodness sake, and everyone else has forgiven her and turned a blind eye! She shakes her head and taps her quill against the paperwork—_yes_, even a clandestine organization of rogues, thieves, spies, and pirates has paperwork.

“I know you hate me, princess, and I know you’d’ve rather seen me dead.” A shadow covers Tess and a glimmer of silver catches her eye. “Too bad,” Vanessa whispers from behind, and suddenly there’s a knife against Tess’s throat. “I’m here to stay, sweetheart, and I think it’s time you started playing nice.”

“Is that so? Well...” Tess deposits her quill back into the inkwell and then chuckles to herself. “Then I suppose I best show you my _courtly_ manners.”

“That’s right. Be the good little girl like daddy taught you to be, why don’t—"

In a flurry of movement, Tess turns the tables in an instant on Vanessa, cutting her off mid-victory gloat. She catches her by surprise, grabbing her by the wrist hard enough to cause the smaller woman to drop the knife. She twists their positions, maneuvering Vanessa until she’s pinned face first into the table atop the now messied paperwork.

Tess kicks the knife away and fishes into her the desk’s drawer to find a pair of handcuffs, which she uses on Vanessa immediately.

“Well, that’s much better, don’t you think?”

“Fuck! Let go of me!”

Vanessa struggles fruitlessly in Tess’s firm grips. Perhaps she expected Tess to be weaker, daintier. That’s what Tess wants: for people to underestimate her.

“No, I don’t think so. This is the second and last time you’ll be doing this to a member of the Uncrowned. You’re bloody lucky I haven’t called out for someone to come handle you the way you ought to be handled.” Tess huffs and fixes her tousled black hair. “You’re a spoiled brat.”

“Yeah, well speak for yourself, princess.”

Vanessa kicks out with her legs and sweeps Tess off her feet. Tess grabs for Vanessa, and the two of them tumble to the floor of Tess’s room. They wrestle together, rolling around the lone rug until Tess manages to—once again—get a handle on the defiant young woman. Tess holds Vanessa to the floor, her legs straddling her thin waist.

They stare into each other’s eyes, and Vanessa seems relentless in her fury. Her red mask has been displaced, revealing the scowl hiding underneath. Her short hair has moved into her face, and her cheeks are flushed from their fight. She seems quite enraged by the situation, like some kind of rabid, mangy dog.

“Okay—seriously,” Tess grinds out. “This is getting ridiculous. What’s your problem, Vancleef? You’ve already been given amnesty from the council, and now you want to what? Throw it all away by attempting to assassinate me?”

“You’re the one that seems to still have a problem with me, princess,” Vanessa spats.

“Between the both of us, you’re the one who’s choosing to fight and struggle at every step. You have been made a member of the Uncrowned despite your little stunt when we first met. You can stop trying to be the top dog. No one has the time or the interest to dig up old grudges—I know nothing about the Defias Gang and what you or your father did. The only person who seems to be clinging to old suspicions is you.” Tess sighs, reaches down, and fixes Vanessa’s hair with a gentler touch so they can properly look at one another. “You can stop trying to prove yourself at any time, Vanessa, and you can start doing something to better yourself and maybe start doing some good.”

“What would you know about tough times? You’ve had everything handed to you. I had to scrape and claw my way out from the dark. I had people who believed in me back in Westfall, and you know what I did? I let them down. Those were _my_ people. Don’t come at me spouting about noble causes.”

“I have not had everything handed to me. You have no idea what it’s like being one of the few people who escaped from Gilneas without being cursed. Do you have any idea what that does within a family, within a community? People don’t trust me, or at the very least, they look over me to seek guidance from my Father instead. I have been silenced, looked down on, and ignored. I love my family and my people, but it hasn’t been easy. Sometimes I feel like it would have been better if my brother had survived instead of me.” 

“At least you have a Father. Mine was taken from me by assholes in Stormwind.” 

“And mine was taken by grief,” Tess growls down at Vanessa.

Vanessa huffs. She glares knives up at Tess. “So what do you want from me? Want me to kiss your boot and call it a day?” 

“I think we should try to find common ground,” Tess implores. “You swore an oath to the Uncrowned promising to help us. The rest of the council is trying to trust you—I am trying to trust you.”

Vanessa stares up at Tess, as if she’s trying to assess the situation, and then a cool smile spreads across her face. She bats her lashes up at Tess and spreads her legs, wrapping them partially around her. 

“Would this be enough to get you to trust me?”

Tess blinks down at Vanessa, her lips parted in a gasp. She tries to place a firm hand upon Vanessa’s body, but suddenly everywhere feels inappropriate, like it could get her in hot water. 

“Woah, woah. Hold on there Vanessa. I… I was in no way insinuating…” 

Tess can’t help but let her gaze wander down Vanessa’s body. Why on earth did she wear such revealing ‘armor’? Who dressed this woman? She swallows thickly, shakes her head, and attempts to hide the blooming blush on her cheeks by hiding it under her long hair. 

“I know you weren’t insinuating. I was offering.” 

The sensation of bare thighs grazing against the leather of Tess’s actual armor makes her feel light-headed. The stakes of this argument have risen in ways she couldn’t have foreseen, with no amount of training possibly preparing her for this moment. 

“C’mon. No one would know, if you're worried...” Vanessa pauses for dramatic effect, licking her luscious red lips. “It could stay between us, _princess_.” 

All thoughts short-circuit. Tess isn’t stupid. She knows an attempt at seduction when she sees one. Plenty of young men hailing from Stormwind, Gilneas, even sailors from Theramore have tried to woo her. She always found their attempts lacking, often to the point in which she felt bored. Her eyes following the expanse of Vanessa’s tabard, falling to where the front cloth covers the apex of her thighs. Was this… Was she… 

“M-Maybe this would work on one of the boys back in Westfall, but it’s not… it’s not going to work on me.” 

“Boys?” Vanessa laughs, and Tess feels embarrassed by the implication hidden within one word. “Who said anything about boys?” 

“This is inappropriate. A few minutes ago we were fighting on the floor. You held a knife to my throat for goodness sake.” 

“You’re right. I think foreplay between us could be a lot of fun, sweetheart.” 

“Stop it,” Tess snaps. “If you think you can just spread your legs and tease me with… whatever this is… because you think I’m going to uncuff you…” She trails off. She wasn’t considering it. Isn’t considering. She can’t. “I’m not going to fall for it.” 

“Well leave them on then, if you so please.” Vanessa smirks, her voice taking on a playful tone. “You seem to have this particular sort of fetish.”

Tess sits there, speechless. She should have moved off of Vanessa’s body, uncuffed her, and told her to get going before she got herself into more trouble… but something has kept her here. She doesn’t know how to describe the feeling in any other way than simple curiosity. She’s never been with anyone before. She’s overheard plenty, and she’s been told about where children come from by her mother, but what Vanessa’s suggesting is entirely new territory. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a virgin, princess. I have a hard time believing that no one’s ever managed to take you to bed.” 

“Not all of us are so candid with our personal affairs.” 

“Oh, right. Of course. Courtly manners, how could I forget? Us humble folk from Westfall know plenty about fucking.” 

Vanessa winks, but it isn’t innocent or playful. Tess feels downright threatened by the mere gesture, like something’s been jabbed into her heart. Whatever it is, it’s like poison, spreading through her veins, tempting her to give in. 

“I’m not playing around here, Vancleef,” Tess says, trying her best to regain control of a situation that is rapidly running ahead of her. “You can’t just…” 

“I saw the way you looked at me back in the council chambers. You wanted to slam me back against the table and do something mommy and daddy might not approve of.” 

“I thought no such thing! I’m not… I’m not…” 

“Not what?”

Tess can’t say it. She wants to hide her face in her hands. Now she feels like she’s on display before court, with the eyes of nobles all on her, with her duties as the princess of Gilneas breathing down her neck. She isn’t gay, she can’t be. She’s supposed to one day be married to some son of a noble—or worse, to Anduin of all people—and she’ll produce heirs like her mother did. Her Mother loved her lot in life and had no qualms being queen, and Tess honestly hoped beyond hope that Liam would fulfill all of the princely duties father expected… 

But then Liam was killed, and ever since then, Father seemed only interested in her in the context of potential courtships or practicing her role as the next queen. She knows he loves her, but he doesn’t approve of her business among the rogues of Azeroth. He’s afraid of losing her too, but sometimes she can’t help but wonder if it’s her he’s actually afraid of losing or his legacy. 

“Are you really going to cry over this?” Vanessa asks with a raised brow. “You are so sentimental.” 

“I am not crying!” 

Tess angrily wipes at her eyes and looks down at her gloved fingers. They glisten from tears. She huffs indignantly and shakes her head. She moves off of Vanessa and sits down beside her, feeling humiliated. 

“You have no idea what you’re getting into.” 

Tess pulls out the key from her pocket and moves to unlock the cuffs, with only a moment’s hesitation. Once freed, Tess retreats back to her space on the floor and puts her head in her hands. Better to hide her shame than let it be known. 

“You should go.” 

“I wasn’t trying to make you cry,” Vanessa says while sitting up. She rubs at her wrists and moves closer to Tess, resting beside her. She fixes the bandana and lets it hang loosely around her neck. 

“No, you were trying to kill me.” 

“I wasn’t going to kill you,” Vanessa sighs. She hesitates and then mumbles, “So I wanted your attention, big deal.” 

Tess can’t help but laugh. She raises her head partially and looks over to Vanessa with a small smile. 

“You could have just tried being nice to me.” 

“Well, you’re hot shit around here and I’m the fugitive from Westfall,” Vanessa shrugs with a wry grin. “How else am I supposed to get a princess’s attention?” 

This time, when Vanessa calls her princess, Tess’s heart skips a beat. Vanessa said it so genuinely, with no sarcastic flare, no condescension. It almost seemed wanting, but that couldn’t be possible. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I ought to try doing something better.” Vanessa almost sounds like she’s getting choked up. “After all, that’s what dad wanted ultimately. To try to make things better for people.” 

Tess finds herself stricken by the honesty. She blinks at Vanessa in shock, and the other woman almost seems to shrink under her gaze. Right as Vanessa tries to move away from her space, to sneak away, to retreat back behind the safety of her red mask, Tess reaches for her and pulls her into her arms. Without hesitation, she steals a kiss from Vanessa, tentative and shy. She’s never kissed anyone before, but she’s seen so many couples share a moment of intimacy like this in the past. She’s seen her Mother kiss her Father to calm the rage in his heart. Perhaps it isn’t Vanessa that has a problem with rage, perhaps it’s Tess who does. 

When Tess draws back, she sees Vanessa staring back at her with shock written plain as day upon her face. 

“That bad?”

“What? No.” Vanessa runs fingers along the collar of Tess’s black tunic, and she wears an amused expression upon her face. “You could use some work with your technique, but that wasn’t bad at all. You’re cute when you get all nervous.” 

“I’m not nervous…” 

“You are, but it’s alright. You don’t have to admit it. I’m not going to pounce on you.” Vanessa laughs. “Unless you want me to.” 

Tess feels conflicted. Is that some kind of offer, again? 

“I… I don’t know,” Tess can’t believe she’s going to say it, “maybe I do want you to.” 

Vanessa cuts herself short, like a snarky remark was on the tip of her tongue. She purses her brows. 

“See, here’s the thing. It’s either yes, you do, or no, you don’t. So make up your mind.” Vanessa raises a hand, as if to stop Tess from saying anything further. “And let’s be clear. I have no interest in being your way of rebelling against your father.” 

Tess knows Vanessa wants to protect herself, but the implication behind her words stings a little. Yes, her father certainly wouldn’t approve. She’s heard stories about what the Defias Brotherhood did to her father’s friend, King Varian Wrynn, many years ago. Whatever this is, whatever Vanessa’s offering to her, it does and doesn’t have anything to do with her father. A part of her does want to know what it would be like, being with another woman. Surely if matters remain as they do now, she may not have much of a choice when the time comes. And then the other part of her wonders if this has been inside of her all along, waiting for the right moment to come along. 

Is it really fair to spring these feelings onto Vanessa? Surely she doesn’t want to waste her time on some novice. Even worse, Vanessa and her were fighting only moments ago! At each other’s throats! And now...

“You’re thinking too much. If you can’t decide for yourself, then—”

“That’s not why I’m hesitating.” Tess licks her lips, and she can still taste Vanessa on her tongue. “I just…” She balls her hands into fists. “Okay. I-I do want this. There, I said it.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m new to this… sorry.” 

“It’s about time.” Vanessa runs a hand through her hair and shrugs. “I already had you pinned as a blushing virgin, that’s no turn off to me.” 

“I don’t know how any of this is done. Kissing… uhm, that seemed straightforward?”

“To say the least.”

“What else do female couples do?”

Vanessa snickers. “How about I show you how it’s done?”

With no further sarcastic comments, Vanessa slides deftly into Tess’s lap, reaches down, and pushes the red and gold tabard aside, revealing the pathetic excuse for ‘bottom’ armor. Somehow, everyone in the Uncrowned seemed perfectly fine with Vancleef wearing her knickers around the halls with garters and heels. Vanessa seemed unphased by the stares she received, even bored, but before Tess, she seems quite focused and quite interested in what Tess’s response will be. With her leather gloves still on, Vanessa slips her fingers into the front of her—Tess decides she’ll call them panties, for lack of a better term—and starts to touch herself. Her teeth tug on her other glove until it’s entirely off, and with a flick of her head, it goes flying across the room. 

“So typically there’s a lot of touching, caressing,” Vanessa explains, her voice huskier than before. “Won’t you be a dear, princess, and hold my tabard for me so I can show you?”

Tess feels a sweat break out on the back of her neck. She didn’t know where to touch Vanessa earlier, but now, she’s conflicted on where she does want to touch this time around. The pale softness of Vanessa’s thighs seems like a safe place, so Tess starts there. With one hand on Vanessa’s thigh and the other holding back the curtain of her tabard, Tess’s gaze falls to the performance happening in her lap. Vanessa’s leather-clad fingers stroke between her legs, eliciting little soft moans and whimpers, and Tess finds herself salivating at the sight. 

“Mmm… good girl.” Vanessa bites her lip and lets out a breathy sigh. “So... usually you’ll want to start a little higher up, maybe with kisses here,” she points to her lips, “or here.” She points to her neck. “But for the purposes of this little demonstration, I’m going to suggest you hold off for now.” 

Tess doesn’t know why she feels so peeved by that comment. She wants to get better at kissing, and then move on to other stuff, but it’s hard to complain when the sight of Vanessa like this tantalizes her too. 

“Typically if you’re with a lover, you’ll properly undress them.” 

Tess rolls her eyes. Wasn’t Vanessa practically already undressed?

“For now,” Vanessa says, “I’d rather we keep our clothes on. You never know in this business when someone might stumble in.” 

Tess’s cheeks burn. Her door was locked last she left it, but Vanessa broke in somehow. Now, who knows if the door is locked or not. 

“But since you’re going to be my special princess, I suppose I’ll let you have this opportunity.” Vanessa leans close and whispers into Tess’s ear, “You can take these off. Then you’ll really be able to see.” 

The hand on Vanessa’s thigh tightens. The thought of seeing what lies beneath that flimsy piece of cloth sets Tess’s blood on fire. She tries not to salivate too hard, she tries to keep her cool, but as she hooks her fingers underneath and tugs the panties off of Vanessa, that cool evaporates. Tess tosses the garment aside, and when she refocuses her attention back onto Vanessa, she smirks proudly. 

“Does that prove my interest better? If anyone barges in, there won’t be any time to scramble over to grab those. They’ll see you like this, and they’ll know who’s lap you’re in.” 

Vanessa grins wickedly, mischief lighting her eyes. She resettles back into Tess’s lap and takes her by the chin with her ungloved hand. “Now you understand.” 

“Well, are you going to keep me waiting?” Tess says with newfound confidence. “I thought you were going to show me how it’s done.” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, princess, or I would have made you beg.”

When Vanessa’s hand lowers down between her legs again, Tess nudges it aside and instead takes over. She pulls off the glove of the hand that isn’t holding aside the tabard—she wants to touch Vanessa skin to skin. Without hesitation, she slides her fingers between the slippery folds, exploring Vanessa’s body. She keeps her gaze fixated upon Vanessa, studying her every response to learn what makes the younger woman more excited, to make her quiver against her. Vanessa covers her hand and guides her to one spot in particular that seems to make fireworks spark between them. 

“Yeah, like this...” Vanessa leans back on one hand and moves their fingers together in a swirling motion, her hips grinding against the two sets of digits. “Do that for a little bit, and when you’re ready, I’ll let you fuck me.” 

Tess gapes at Vanessa, her face beat red. What exactly was Vanessa expecting from her? Fuck her? How? She didn’t… She couldn’t…

“With your fingers, genius.”

“I didn’t tell you about my lack of… experience just to have you insult me.” 

Vanessa moves her hand away and lets Tess take over. “You should be able to slip a finger or two in. It’s a good thing you keep your nails short. Well, and the fact you’re not a worgen, too. Though I guess you’ll soon be as house-broken as one.” 

“Oh get over yourself.” Tess sits up straighter and purses her brows. “I ought to have shoved that ‘armor’ of yours into your mouth or used your precious little bandana as a gag.” 

“C’mon, dear, you have to save some activities for next time.” 

Tess tries not to sweat harder at the prospect of a ‘next time.’ Better to focus on the matter at hand, literally. She does as Vanessa suggested, pushing her forefinger carefully into her while drawing circles over the other sensitive spot with her palm, and Vanessa’s entire body shudders in pleasure. She adds another finger and then starts to move them in and out, slowly at first. Part of her wants to take it easy, to let this first time be gentle and deep and loving, but another part of her wants to wipe the pleased smirk off of Vanessa’s face. The latter wins out; it’s time to show Vanessa who’s really in charge. 

So, Tess wraps her arm around Vanessa’s waist, pulling her closer, and starts to move her hand faster. As she starts to fuck Vanessa with her fingers, the smirk on Vanessa’s face does begin to disappear, contorting into parted, pouty lips and tightly closed eyes. Now that things have grown hotter and heavier, Vanessa’s quieter, less mouthy, more submissive in her arms as she cedes control over to Tess. 

Tess can’t deny there’s something of a power trip taking over. Perhaps it’s the side-effect of royal blood, perhaps it’s the lingering impact of the worgen curse that never truly took hold. She finds herself getting off to the sight of Vanessa whimpering and trembling in her arms, and the leather she wears is now too many sizes too small, stifling. She wants to throw Vanessa back onto her bed and properly fuck her, skin to skin. Maybe Vanessa would be a little more charming if she was wrapped around her finger, begging for release. 

That thought sows the seeds and leads to action. Tess pulls her fingers out of Vanessa, removes her hand, and Vanessa cries out a plea for more. 

“I—You just… I was about to get off!”

Tess snorts. “Oh, were you?” She repositions Vanessa so that she’s straddling one of her her leather-clad thighs. “I’m not done playing with you just yet.”

Vanessa seems dumbfounded. With wide eyes and her breaths coming in soft pants, she narrows her brows in confusion. 

“Go on,” Tess purrs, gesturing to her thigh. “Show me how it’s done.” 

“You brat. You make me go through the trouble of—”

Tess makes a ‘tsk’ noise. She reaches around and grabs a handful of Vanessa’s bottom. “That’s not the way to talk if you want my favor, Vanessa.” 

“Fine,” Vanessa huffs and forcefully shoves Tess back so she’s leaning against the wall of her room. “Take some fucking notes.” 

Vanessa holds onto Tess for leverage and then starts to rutt feverishly against her thigh, smearing the slickness between her legs against the leather armor. Something about the concept of Vanessa ruining her clothes drives her crazy—spiraling into absolute madness. With a free hand, she unbuttons her trousers and slips a hand down between her own legs to touch herself, just like Vanessa did. 

“F-Fuck, I’m… I’m gonna…” Vanessa arches her back, her movements stilled against Tess’s thigh, and her thighs are shaking violently. “You fucking spoiled brat, you better be…”

The sight sends Tess into a frenzy, and she feels like she’s racing toward oblivion. If there’s ever something that could make her feel a fraction of what it must be like to be worgen, then this must be it. She closes her eyes and embraces this feeling, succumbing with her breath hissing through her teeth. 

When Tess opens her eyes, she sees Vanessa slumped over her, laying her head against her shoulder. 

“Not a bad first time, princess,” Vanessa says softly, her hands drawing lazy circles on Tess’s chest armor. 

“Should I expect to find you skulking about the shadows of my room every night from now on?” 

Vanessa rolls her eyes. “Shut up.” 

“I’d welcome it, truly,” Tess says, her voice filled with a sudden hopefulness she hadn’t expected. “Maybe… maybe we could get to know each other a little more?” She blushes. “We could, you know, talk?”

“If I’m in Dalaran and I’m not busy doing a job for one of you clowns, well, then sure.” Vanessa lowers her voice, “I’m… I’m sorry about earlier.” 

“I’m sorry too.” Tess runs a hand through Vanessa’s hair and shrugs. “But you know what, maybe we don’t have to be incarnations of the past. Maybe we can try finding new parts of ourselves.” 

Vanessa seems taken aback by that statement, but not offended. She looks smaller, a little younger, and little more unsure. Tess knows what the weight of legacy can do to someone, but if the Uncrowned has taught her anything, it’s that anyone can find a new beginning if they give themselves a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like to see the full list of prompts for the entire month of Kinktober, please check out my [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/W0ndrousWendy) I will be writing for a handful of pairings from various fandoms, and my aim is to give some love to rarepairs and to my OCs! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
